Popularity vs True Love
by LittleMissMai
Summary: Bella has everything but what happens when a certain skater comes by? Will she risk her reputation to be with him or would she ignore him and keep her popularity? ALL HUMAN!
1. Coming Back

_**Coming back**_

I stood in front of my closet with a smile playing on my lips. My Sidekick LX rang, which made me roll my eyes, knowing that it's 7 in the morning I knew who's calling.

"So, you ready for being a senior or what?" Alice asked in an excited voice. I forced a smile onto my face but soon remembered that she can't see me.

"Not even close," I said with a roll of eyes.

"Aw, come on! What's wrong? I thought you were really looking forward to this year." That is until I found out that my boyfriend is falling for you!

"Oh, silly me. Guess I'm just cranky because I have no idea what to wear." I said, making the lame excuse, but figured out that it was true…just not the complete thing why I'm cranky.

Alice laughed and said, "Well, then. I'll see you at school in a few! But for a tip, wear your uniform! It's going to be awesome because we can show the school that we're still in business!" I felt a smile and instantly felt better despite the fact that I'm still pissed off at Alice.

"Thanks, I'll see you later then. Bye!" I closed the phone and picked out my uniform. Guess it's now or never.

"Jazz," I exclaimed as I rushed towards him. He hugged me back and kissed me on the forehead.

"I've missed you over the summer." I smiled at the statement and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"So, what have you been doing?" I asked as we walked towards the familiar hallways. Today's the first day of senior year in Seattle High.

"I had a great summer thanks for asking." Jasper said with another smile. I cuddled up closer to him and to my locker.

"What's your first class?" He asked as I spun my lock. "Umm, I think it's English. What about you?" Jasper flashed a grin,

"English," I smiled back and walked alongside with him. People were either envying us or watching us with pleasure, but what can I say? It's an honor to walk alongside my super hot boyfriend and having the reputation that someone would kill for.

"Hey, Bella! How was your summer? I hope it was great, but trouble was that…" Jessica started to blab on and on but I gave her a small smile before brushing her off. She opened her mouth in shock, but I continued walking with Jasper to English class. I soon saw Rosalie and Alice and squealed in joy.

"Oh my god! I missed you guys like hell!" I exclaimed as I hugged them close. Jasper smiled and excused himself like a gentlemen he is before heading off to Emmett and Tyler.

"I missed you guys too! So, let's start of how's your summer?" Alice asked with a grin. I started feeling my smile disappear, but I regained my expression.

"It was awesome! How about you? Rosalie, I heard you went to France with Emmett!" I exclaimed, pressing onto France.

"The summer was never boring with Emmett around, but I'm sure that he'll snake around what we did there to the guys." She giggled as she stole a glance to Emmett who was ogling her.

Alice grinned and replied, "Well, I for one had an awesome time at Los Angeles." I was about to say something, but the bell rang.

"Come on, let's go." Rosalie said as she tugged me to the class.

Jasper snaked an arm around my waist and purred, "Shall we?" I giggled and looked up to him.

"Of course, don't want to get a tardy on the first day?" He winked and led us to the seats at the back. I cuddled closer to him before settling in my seat.

"Alright class. Welcome back, now let's all get introduced." The teacher said with fake enthusiasm dripping with every word.

"But of course." I muttered, getting bored already.

I then felt a small piece next to my hand. I looked around but saw Rosalie who was sending me a look. That look I knew so well, it was the look that she gives me every time I'm hiding something from her. I sighed quietly before opening the piece of paper.

_What's wrong with you? Didn't see you fake your way through everything since…you know what.-Rose_

I smiled to myself before picking up my pen and writing, **_Oh you mean ever since Renee decided to marry Phil and settle here in Seattle just after my dad passed away? Well, you're damn right that I'm upset! Even more than that time-B _**

I threw the paper in anger, but thankfully it landed right onto Rosalie's desk. She smirked at me before opening the note. I saw her smile smugly before writing in elegance and folding it back in place. She looked around and gracefully threw the note next to my feet. I gave her thumbs up in sarcasm which made her roll her eyes.

_Does it have to do with Ali and Jazz? _I sucked in a shaky breath and started writing. I knew that Jasper had some attraction towards Alice but I didn't know it would turn into love.

Shaking my head, I wrote **_Triple that! I can't believe it….it's even worse to know that Alice has the same feelings. But you know it wasn't really his fault, guess we were never meant to be. All the feelings I felt towards him isn't real, I guess. I mean come on, we've been together from ninth grade and at first it was just a small date but then it was for popularity._**

I stopped myself at the theory which seemed to scream the truth. I bit my lip before folding it again and tossing it to her feet. Rosalie, who felt the note, looked at the teacher for another minute before picking it up and reading it. She started to write but the bell rang and the students hurried outside. I calmly picked up my bag and coupled in my books with the help of Jasper.

"Ready?" He asked as I slung my bag over my shoulder. I gave him a small smile and nodded. It seems like our relationship just goes on like that. Nothing else to change, just the same old things.


	2. First Sight

**Here's the second chapter!! =) Hope you all enjoy it but y don't u tell me what u think by reviewing? I was kinda sad that I didn't receive any reviews but happy that at least some people were reading!! =) Thnks guys!**

**First Sight**

BPOV

"So, I heard that new kid is such a skater. Seriously! It's as if no one has told him about sports rather than 'skate'." Emmett snickered, making invisible quote points in the air. I shook my head and picked on my salad. I heard a small whack and the usual complains of Emmett. "OW! What was that for, Rose?" We all laughed at the usual exchange, but my laughter stopped short at the bronzed haired guy sitting all alone at a table. He seemed focused onto something. His eyes that were a lovely shade of green shone brilliantly but at the same time focused on something. I stared at him with eagerness as if he's a piece of art, just as I thought that his head snapped up and his eyes bored into mines. Even thought we're halfway across the cafeteria, we both stared at each other in awe and pleasantness. I felt Rosalie nudge me so I reluctantly tore my eyes away from him and to Rosalie's.

"What?" I hissed, my mood turning sour all over again.

"You were totally checking him out." My ears perked up and my eyes widened.

"What?" My voice turned squeaky and that rarely happens.

"You were checking the new kid with awe and the famous." She opened her mouth wide and pretended to have a drool dripping down her chin. I unconsciously wiped away any traces of the drool which made Rosalie laugh.

"I was only kidding!" Jasper's head turned towards us and he raised an eyebrow.

"What's going on?" I smiled at him gently and shook my head.

"Nothing, just Rosalie being her bitchy self." I said, glaring at her which made her laugh even harder. Emmett's head turned to us and he had the goofy grin plastered onto his face.

"Ooo, me likely!" He said with his eyebrows all raised up. I rolled my eyes and continued eating my salad trying to keep Rosalie's giggles away from my head.

"His name's Edward Cullen." Rose whispered after she calmed down. Edward? How old fashioned…wonder why I haven't seen him around before.

Well that's why I haven't seen him around, he's the skater guy! How do I know? Well, it was quite obvious by the way Emmett and the guys started imitating the skater poses when Edward passed by. And it turns out that he's in the same Spanish and History class as me! To tell you the truth it was nice to have perfect views of him when he just sat a few rows in front of me. I enjoyed talking fluently in Spanish in front of him when I answered a question of the teacher's which was very rare of me. But turns out he can speak fluent too! Surprise, surprise! And to my surprise, the history teacher has a plan for us as a project. (Can you believe already? And it's only the first week!) He says he'll give the instructions and pairings tomorrow. PAIRS! We're going to work in pairs! I hope that I get Edward! Wait what am I saying?! I have a boyfriend, for God's sake! Jeez, I'm really going crazy for a guy that I barely know! Thump!

Ouch! That hurts; guess I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going while having these annoying thoughts.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention and I…" I trailed off when I noticed who it was. Could you guess? It's Edward! God, he's so much hotter up close. He gave me a crooked smile (that wanted to make me swoon) as he handed me my textbooks.

"Nah, it's okay. I'm Edward by the way." He said as he helped me up.

I smiled kindly at him and replied, "I'm Bella. Sorry again for the collision. I guess I'm a big klutz." Around you! Edward laughed and I raised an eyebrow.

"What?" I asked as I brushed off some dirt on my outfit.

"Well, I don't see how a clumsy cheerleader can get in the squad."

"How did…" I trailed off as I took a glance at my outfit. A cheerleading outfit, how stupid of me! Of course he would know I'm a cheerleader. I shook my head and started again, "Well, you can say it's luck, Edward. And I think I'm late for cheerleading practice." I said as I glanced at the clock. Edward smiled and nodded.

"Of course, nice meeting you." I smiled back and nodded.

"Likewise, see you around." I waved a little before walking towards the gym. Unconsciously, I turned back to see him walking towards the exit but soon turned back again. His eyes met with my eyes and I blushed to my embarrassment. I waved again before entering inside the gym. That was….awkward. But does that mean he likes me too?

"So, you like him?" Rose asked, after practice. I kept my mouth shut but felt the blush creeping onto my cheeks. "Aha! So, you do like him!" She exclaimed in triumph. I pathetically put my finger on my lips as I walked to the football field. Rose rolled her eyes and hurried to Emmett.

"Jazz!" I exclaimed as I hugged him. Jasper smiled and kissed me on the cheek.

"Nice seeing you, how was cheerleading practice?" I smiled and tucked in my hair.

"Well, it was good. Just the same old same old." I waved my hand as if cheerleading isn't my interest. Jasper laughed and kissed lightly on my lips. I kissed him back before smiling. He wrapped an arm around my waist and leaned close to my ear.

"So, where do you want to go now?" I loved the way his voice sent chills to every single part of my body.

"Anywhere." I breathed as I leaned onto his shoulder. He smiled and led us to his car. I smiled and slipped in with my bags and books falling by my feet.

"I was thinking we could meet up with the rest of them. You know, the place we usually go?" Jasper asked as he drove the busy streets of Seattle. I smiled and nodded.

"Of course, everyone's always expecting us." He smiled and turned to him when the traffic light turned red.

"You know that we don't have to go, right?"

I cocked my head to the side and replied "Of course not but I already told the girls that we, I meant at least I was coming." He cocked his head to the side and let his hair fall into his grey eyes. I turned my head to the front and pointed.

"Jazz, it's green." Jasper lifted his head and stepped on the pedal. We stayed quiet for the rest of the trip to the burger place. God, why did I have to be such an ass and open my mouth?!

**The more reviews I get, the faster I'll upload the chapters ****;) ****So, review!! **


	3. Same Old Same Old

**Hey guys! First of, thanks for the reviews!! I really appreciate it but most importantly I would like to big thanks to my beta, EverWonderWhy!! She's been so kind and helpful, thanks Issa!! Now, I'm going to shut up so you can read ;)**

**Same old Same old**

"Hey guys!" I exclaimed as I hugged Rose and Alice. "Ali, why didn't you come to practice?" I asked as I pulled away from her.

She hesitated for a second before mumbling, "I was at home with my mom. She was in desperate need of help." I raised an eyebrow to Rosalie but she shook her head sadly.

"Well, you did miss one heck of a show. Jessica and Lauren came by, but forgot their uniforms!" I giggled as I remembered their expressions. Rosalie joined my giggles as did Alice.

"So, what would you like?" Emmett asked with his eyes twinkling. I rolled my eyes and scanned the menu. I slipped in next to Jasper and I leaned onto his chest.

"I think I'll get one cheese burger with a milkshake." I said with a wink to Rose and Ali.

"Wait I thought cheerleaders are on diets?" Emmett asked with raised eyebrows. I snickered as did Alice and Rosalie.

"Of course it is, Em but it doesn't mean that we can't have breaks." Rosalie purred as she stroked his arms. Emmett got lost into her interaction that he almost forgot what he was saying.

He shook his head and muttered, "As long as my baby stays in shape." We all heard that and bursted into laughter. Even Jasper laughed!

"Stop it!" Emmett complained as I started to calm down with few giggles. The waiter came and guess who it was shy little Angela Weber.

"Hey, Ang!" I greeted with a small wave. She smiled shyly and tucked in her hair behind her ear.

"So, what can I get for you?" She asked in a soft voice.

"I'm guessing 5 cheese burgers, 2 milkshakes, and 3 cokes." Emmett said with a quick scan of the menu.

"Hey since when did I say I wanted a burger?" Alice whined as she gave Angela the menu.

Emmett grinned devilishly and replied, "Well that is correct but since when did I say they're for you?" I opened my mouth in shock and gasped.

"Not all that is for me!" Em shook his head and laughed.

"Of course not! 1 is for you then 1 for Jasper then 3 for me!" I laughed alongside with Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper.

"I'll have a salad, please." Rosalie said with a sweet smile.

"Make that two!" Alice piped up. Angela nodded before gathering the menus and hurrying to the kitchen.

"So, how was your first day?" Jasper asked as he lazily slung an arm around my shoulder.

"Good." I replied with a smile.

"Hey, did you meet the new skater?" Emmett asked as he lazed his own arm around Rosalie's shoulders.

Alice who was stuck in between seemed lost. I felt kinda bad for her, knowing she would always be stuck with no date when she's around us. I know your feelings, Alice but I still can't let go. What about that new kid Edward, huh, Bella? A small voice asked. He's just a cute guy nothing else! Wait, what I am saying! I'm really losing myself!

"Bella!" I shook my head and lifted my head to Rosalie.

"Huh? I'm sorry, what were you saying?" Rosalie smiled knowingly while Alice and the guys looked at me with confused expressions.

"Daydreaming again?" Rosalie asked with that same smile. I rolled my eyes and took a sip of my milkshake.

"Yeah, yeah call that if you want. Anyways! What were you saying?" I asked with an innocent expression on my face. Rosalie shook her head before turning to me again.

"I said, are you going to throw the party or should me and Jazz host it?" I bit my lip and cocked my head to the side. They do throw the best parties of all time and besides…Mom and Phil are back from Canada.

"Uh, I think it's better for you to if you guys host it 'cuz Phil and my mom are back and they won't be so happy if I hosted it especially of what I did during summer." I kept myself from laughing so hard but a few giggles escaped. Jasper laughed along with me while Rosalie, Emmett, and Alice just sent us weird looks.

"What happened?" Alice asked with a raised eyebrow. I grinned with a giggle bursting every now and then.

"Well, Jasper and I were hanging out and we eventually went outside for some dinner and movie. And when we arrived home it was like 2 and we know how Jasper's parents get when he comes home late." I trailed off as we all remembered the trip back to his house. Boy, was he in trouble! Alice nodded thoughtfully and ushered me to continue. I looked back at Jasper who was grinning like an idiot. I rolled my eyes and continued, "So, anyways…I invited him to sleep over on the couch, since anyways I was alone. But to my surprise, my mom and Phil came home a few hours later! And they kinda caught us at a bad time…" I bit my lip and left a finger on my lips. Mom felt as if I was not respecting me and thought I was lying! Of course, that led to shorter trips and closer monitoring. Guess that's life.

"So, what did you guys do?" Emmett asked with a cheeky grin. For once Rose didn't hit him and for that I am so NOT grateful.

"Shut the hell up, Em." Jasper snapped as he took a bite of his burger. I rolled my eyes and continued drinking my milkshake.

"Bella, you weren't doing it did you?" Rosalie whispered with her eyes wide. I shook my head furiously and took a bite of my burger.

"Look he was just in his boxers and I was in my morning robe so they thought…" I trailed off after I finished swallowing the big bite of my burger. Oh, it tastes so good, too bad I can't eat it everyday. Emmett and Rosalie started laughing so hard that it was hard to resist it.

"Okay, guys next time something like that happens you so have to say it!" Alice exclaimed after we calmed down a bit. Deal! I can't wait to hear about Em and Rose! It would make us _die_ of laughter!

"Look I am sorry, Jazz about the afternoon. I'm just kinda off at the moment." I said as he stopped by my house. He stopped but I didn't budge until he forgives me.

"So, can you forgive me?" I asked, looking underneath my eyelashes. Jasper turned to me with a small smile.

"I always forgive you, Bella. It's just I don't understand why one moment you're normal but the next you're so out of zone it's as if you're hiding something from me." I immediately looked down, unable to catch his eyes. "Bella, you're hiding something from me?" It sounded more of a statement rather than a question. "Bella?" He whispered as he lifted my chin. My eyes looked down by my feet and I could feel the tears falling down.

"Um, look Jasper. Just…can we talk tomorrow? I'm getting tired and I have things to do." I replied, with the excuse the last thing on my mind. I don't care about anything right now but just…I need time to think.

"Bella, please tell me what's going on. Please." He pleaded as he held my hands closed to his lips. I bit my lip and shook my head.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Bye Jazz." I whispered as I walked out of the car. I walked as fast as I can and never turned back even before closing the front door. God, how am I going to do this?

**Love it? Hate it? Come on, tell me by reviewing! ******


	4. Taking a Plunge

**A/N:- It's been a while since I last came on here…haha, no matter I'm back on FF and ready to update the story. :)**

_**Taking a Plunge**_

"Oh god, what the hell is wrong is with you!" Rosalie practically shouted over the phone. I inched the phone away from my ear and flopped onto my bed.

"I dunno, it's just that I'm confused." Rosalie sighed deeply before saying,

"Well, do you like him?"

"Of course, Jazz's always right beside me and…" I was interrupted by Rosalie's exclaims.

"I'm talking about Edward not my brother!" I bit my lip and played with my fingers.

"I…uhh…" I shook my head and buried my head in my hands.

"What? Huh, what do you really feel about him?" She asked with smugness present in her voice.

I sucked in a deep breath and whispered, "I have no idea. I'm too confused! I love Jasper and all but it feels different from the first time we dated. At first it was amazing but then it just turned out we were still dating because…people wanted us to."

I pressed my lips together from the pain as if it would do any good.

"Then why don't you end it? Don't you like Edward?" Rosalie's voice carried off at the end of the line.

"I just don't want to be on a rebound plus I don't even know Edward!"

Rosalie snorted and said, "As if you even care!" I bit my lip, knowing that I'm getting pathetic every single second.

"Edward's a…classmate plus we didn't even talk." I replied with a small smile twitching around the corners.

"AS IF! What about that small 'accident' huh?" Rosalie asked. "How did you…" "Know? Oh come on, why did you think I came in late for practice?" I rolled my eyes and drummed my fingers.

"Look, Rose. I would love to talk but I'm getting tired too tired."

"As if but I'm letting you go because I'm kind that way." Rosalie seemed like she was smiling by her tone.

"Fine, goodnight." I closed my phone and tried to chip off my nail polish but stopped when I remembered that I need good luck tomorrow. Oh well I guess the sooner the better.

So she finally wants the emptiness. The only thing that I loved about it is nothing actually.

"What happens now?" Jasper asked as I closed my locker door. I shook my head and bit my lip.

"What happens now is we keep our mouth shut until after school. Don't let anyone know what we are in, not even Em." Jasper leaned against my locker and cocked his head to the side.

"What about my sis? What did you say?" I leaned against my locker and smiled.

"That's another story but no worries the Hales always keep secrets." I winked and walked to my class. I was then surprised when Jasper's arm was slung around my shoulder. I looked up to him with raised eyebrows.

"You said we have to keep it normal until what happens after school, right?" I smiled and nodded. I kissed him on the cheek before settling into my seat.

I rested my head on my hand and tried to listen to the teacher but the only thing I can focus on is after school.

My morning classes went by with a blur as did Lunch. I held my head down as Rosalie urged me to tell her but I kept my mouth shut. The others seemed to sense something was on my mind since they ignored me. I sat down in my seat in History class and took a deep breath. After this, Jazz and I will be officially broken up and he can finally be with his true love while I…I have to like a guy that I don't even know and without anyone knowing.

"Alright class, now time for the pairings." Mr. Hadrons said, "I'm going to give you the pairs and for the next two weeks, you will work with your partner to perform any two great partners in history." I rolled my eyes in boredom and hoped that my partner will at least be helpful.

"Jessica Stanley and Mike Newton." Humph, good for her they'll be good together. Mr. Hadrons continued the list until I heard something that felt both happiness and shock. "Edward Cullen and Bella Swan." I tried my mouth to keep it firmly closed but it was so hard to do so.

"Well, class since we have only ten minutes left why don't you start discussing?" He waved his hand before sitting in his seat. And from his expression it was so obvious that what he was doing was not school related. Well, I better get started but what would I say to Alice, Emmett, and Jasper? What can I say when they start seeing me talking with Edward? Would they suspect something or would they… "Um, Bella?"

I snapped my head back to reality and raised an eyebrow. "Yes?" I asked in a so distant voice.

"We're supposed to discuss about our project?" Edward said slowly as if he was explaining to a first grader. "

Of course, of course." I said, as I ushered him to sit in front of me. "So, any plans?" I asked as I flopped onto my hands.

He chuckled at my position before saying, "Well, I was thinking we could do somebody who did something important yet they're not boring or infamous." I nodded my head and something just popped into my head.

"Um, do you have anything in mind then?" I asked as I doodled in my notebook. My hand had a mind of its own since it was just drawing hearts and B.S.+ ? I so wanted to write J.H. but at the same time, E.C.

"Erm, no. But maybe we could do Bonnie and Clyde?" I smiled to myself and wrote the pair name inside the notebook as well as the people I had in mind.

"Ok-ay. That's a good pair." I mused as I drew another heart but this one was exactly how I feel. B+ J/E. I smiled wider but kept my expression straight. As I wrote the last letter the bell rang and I hurried to gather my stuff. "Look, Edward. We didn't discuss so much today so maybe we could meet up some time?" I asked as I moved the bangs from my eyes.

Edward smiled his crooked smile before nodding. "Sure." I smiled back and thought; maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all I get to stay with Edward, right?

"Are you ready?" Jasper asked, after school by my locker. I took a deep breath and nodded unsteadily. He turned to me and held my hands. "No matter what we're always be in each other hearts, no hard feelings." I pressed my lips together and looked up to him. I slowly nodded and held his hand for support.

"Can we go to a quiet place, please?" I whispered as we walked to his car.

"Anything for you, Bella." Anything? I think you won't like what I'm going to ask soon.

"Okay, come on Bella start." Jasper said as we settled into his comfy sofa in his bedroom. I bit my lip and closed my eyes for a moment.

"I want to break up, Jazz." I opened my eyes and looked to his. His expression was neutral, barely anything was written on it.

"A break up?" He asked, unsteadily.

I nodded and touched his hand.

"Jazz, it's okay. You and I both know how we really feel." I replied softly and stroked his hand.

"But Bella, I love you!"

I shook my head sadly and whispered, "You love me but…"

Jasper raised an eyebrow and cocked his head. "But…what?"

I shook my head, unwillingly to say what I know. "But I just feel like we lost our spark." I sighed in defeat and leaned against the sofa. Whether he knows that I know about Alice or not I'm not going to tell him until he tells me.

"Well, can we at least try again, please?" Jasper asked with those pleading eyes and expression that made me really give in.

"If you think that pout is the only thing you're going to let me give in, then you are so…." Jasper wrapped his arms around my neck and leaned in. "You were saying?" I smiled and traced his jaw. "Then you are so wrong." He smiled and whispered, "Well, I have another idea." I grinned and let him kiss but somehow I was lost in the frenzy and kissed him back. Oh well, at least we can try…again.

**Hope you guys enjoyed it!! I'll upload some more chapters either today or tomorrow. Tell me what you think of this by clicking that small green button on the bottom. ;)**


End file.
